Cluster of Mines
by FraGSupport
Summary: The new Russian Finka (Lera) joins rainbow and has taken a liking of the hostage killer Fuze (Shuhrat). The two go out with their squadmates, the night becomes pretty intriguing when Ela and Fuze share a one on one convo or when Fuze and Finka leave with rum.
1. Love at first sight?

This will be my first fanfic, I don't know how it's gonna go but I'll just roll with whatever happens.

A big shout out to FatCatThe3rd for editing for me. Its has been a great help and go check out their fanfic (Kapkan x Frost) after when you're done. I highly recommend reading it.

Today was the day that two new recruits were coming to join Rainbow. One came from France and the other from Russia. Mike spoke through the intercoms in Hereford base and told everyone to meet in the planning room at 10. The Spetnaz barracks were awake bright and early, dressing quickly so as not to be late.

"Hey Shuhrat, I heard we are getting a female in our quarters. I wonder if there's any room left, eh?" Timur said with a wink.

I winced at the face he made.

"Hey Maxim. Don't you know this female that's joining us?"

Maxim paused before he answered.

"Da, her name is Lera Melinkova, or Finka. I used to be her mentor a couple years ago when we were in Spetsnaz. During our CQB training, I accidentally took a misstep in my footing and I sliced her face open from eyebrow to her right cheek, hence the name Finka. But she kept going. She broke my ribs and my nose"

Alex chimed in with sarcasm.

"Is that how you try picking up girls Max?"

Maxim's face turns red, thinking back to what happened with him and Tina last night.

"Fuck off" was heard as he stomped out and slammed the door behind him.

All of us were surprised by his reaction. We were about to leave when there was a hard rap on the door that made us jump. It was Mike.

"Hurry up chumps. Don't be late or I will beat all of your bloody asses with one hand behind my back."

"We are on our way, Dearest Mikey" Alexsandr spat out from his room sarcastically. He was in the process of putting on a dark green, misty t-shirt over camo cargo pants.

As we made our way into planning room we saw the two recruits standing there in what looked to be yellow plastic bag suits. The male to our left had a big-ass bag on his back with the letters GIGN at the top and a ski mask that looked as if he had stole it from Bane. The female to our right had short, red, beautiful, wavy hair going from left to right over her head. Her glossy, bright yellow eyes took away from the scar that stretched across her face. Her curves were slick and mellow all the way down to her feet. She was obviously one of the new sexiest girls on Rainbow. As she scanned the room, checking out the numerous faces here at Rainbow, she caught me staring at her. I broke my trance and looked away. She giggled at me as I tried not to let my embarrassment show.

"Alright, everyone. Thanks for actually showing up. Ok, let's get down to bloody business. This is Olivier (Lion) Flament and this is Lera (Finka) Melinkova"

They both waved to the group as their names were called.

Elias chimed in with a joke,

"Hey Julian. This could be your long-lost brother!"

Everybody gave a slight chuckle at the joke except Olivier, who didn't understand.

"They are from the chemical, biological, radiological, nuclear threat unit. CBRN for short'

"No shit, Sherlock" Olivier added

"What did you say, boy?"

"I said, no shit Sherlock. What, are you deaf old man?"

Mike faced Olivier and struck him in the face as hard he could. Olivier dropped to his knees, stunned. Mike was about to hit him again but Gilles scrambled up to stop him. Everyone was in shock at what had just occurred, except Doc.

"Get the fuck out of my face right this instant or I'll bloody well tear your goddamn head off you sly prick!"

Once Olivier left the room Mike addressed Gilles. I'm guessing Mike wasn't too thrilled with what he did. Everyone began to disperse now that the meeting had come to an end. I was one of the first to get out so I went to the cafeteria to get some "brunch", as the English call it. Lera spotted me and was quick to catch up.

"Hello. My name is Lera, what's yours?" she said, with what seemed to be a playful attitude.

She stared at me with those beautiful yellow eyes. I was still embarrassed from the previous events. I tried to think of something to say that wasn't awkward.

"M...m... my name is Shuhrat"

"Nice to meet you. So where i-"

She gets cut off by Maxim who ran up behind us and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and as she saw him her face lit up. She a gave him a big hug then turned around and saw me walking away.

"Hey, Shuhrat! Where are you going off too?"

"To eat. I haven't had breakfast yet"

"I still want to chat to you though. No excuse." Pulling me back by my arm.

"So what have you been up too Maxim? It's been so long since I last saw you"

"Well I have been here for three years with this fine man and two others Russians doing missions and eliminating the White Mask basters. Sorry, but I have to go now, I have to attend to something 'important' *winks at me*. I will catch up with you later"

"Alright see ya Maxim talk to you later!"

As Maxim left she turned around at me and smirked. She knew what Maxim had really meant.

"What are we waiting for? let's go!"

We got to the chow room (a.k.a. cafeteria) and sat down with our comrades at our table waiting for breakfast.

"We sit here every day, pretty much. Either when we eat or when we get bored, everyone has their regular table that they sit at or hang at."

We both sit down at the table side by side almost caressing each other then her hand touches my thigh as she tries to catch herself, I jumped a little of the sudden feeling her warm soft touch, I guess she saw me jump and laughed a little as it as the warm feeling tinkle trough my spine, I went down to grab her hand has then she grabbed mine then putting it on her thigh as she was still holding my hand, which made me a little uncoverable as I tried extracting my hand away her but she pulled my hand down near her inner parts as I felt the heat of fabric around her thighs as I still talking with Timur about our past and just embracing the significance on how we got here. I can hear little moans out of Lera from my right ear but then she stops as Timur asked us to come up with him for food. Timur is my best friend in Rainbow, we share similar personality but he's doesn't really like staying in a big group of people too long or it overwhelms him. As for me, I get nerves and I stutter a bit, but I can handle it to an extent and I have some anger issues as well.

We are still line waiting for food and as I turn my head I see Lera looking at me with a foxy smile, Timur smacks me to get my attention.

"Hey, are you going with the guys this weekend?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and show Lera around Hereford"

"Ah, so you're going to the 'bondage' thing you where telling me about to her" he lets out a shit-eating grin

"Wait, what the fuck, No!?"

I punched him in the arm as they were both laughing. We walked back to our tables with the lord behind us like we are protecting him form curtain doom, we all sat down and ate then I could feel someone's foot rub up my leg, I stop for a second and I look up to see Lera in front of me, at that point she moved her foot further up my leg to my groin. I was in a panic and froze because I didn't know what to do, then she tried griping my pants between her toes, and I'm guessing by now that she felt the growing bulge as she was biting her lip. After that I pushed her foot down away from me, the other comrades were still talking away. At this point, I could tell that she was into me and vice versa and now I'm thinking on what to do to her for revenge if I even get that far. So we finished eating and I got up from the table and left and Lera as well got up and left behind me, then she caught up.

"Sorry, I couldn't help my self"

"I would have rathered anywhere but there" as I raised my voice a bit as I opened the door to our Barracks

I went over to our coach and pulled the cushions off so I could get to the hidden bed under it, I pulled it up and over and kicked the heals down so it could be stable enough that she could sleep on it.

"This is where you're going to be sleeping for now until they finished the new rooms"

Then Alexsandr knocks on the frame of the hard wood door trying to get my attention

"Hey, Shuhrat me Timur, Maxim, Dom, Murius, Jordon, and James are going out for the weekend with the new recruit do you still want to come? If so we are leaving soon"

"Sorry Alex, I'm staying here with Lera to help her out, so you guys go have fun"

"Thanks, Shuhrat I will, and by the way, if you want you can grab one bottle of vodka from my collation, but ONLY ONE!" as he points his finger at me.

"Da only one anyways have fun, and don't get shit-faced drunk, we don't need you running around in public screaming our national anthem like you do here"

He gives me the finger and then leaves, then I ask Lera to go on a walk with me.


	2. Shepherd of Fire

I do not own any of the characters or any song lyrics in this story.

Maxim pov

Mark, Elias, and Julien came to join us, so we took the van that could contain all 11 of us. Once we were settled in, Jordan hooked his phone up to the Bluetooth in the van and put on Avenged Sevenfold, from his Spotify app. As I drove up to the booth we all showed our ID's to the security. We were let through, and made our way out of Harford base. I turned to Jordan and asked him to put on Shepherd of Fire. He turned, surprised. He thought I had never listened to them before.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing. It's just, you never struck me to be someone to listened to A7X"

"I love them" I replied.

"When did you start listening to them?"

"When I was still in Spetsnaz back in 2012/2013 I used to be a gamer but I had to stop once I got into Rainbow because now I don't really have much free time to play, but I used to play Call of Duty and I loved the zombies mode in it, so when the last DLC came out for Black Ops 2 and the trailer for the zombies map had Shepherd of Fire playing in the background, I loved it so much I bought it, and after a couple of years I was hooked on their music and recently, I started playing it on the guitar too." (based on a true story)

"So that's where that horrible racket is coming from" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, fuck you too" I say sarcastically.

"Well, when we get back I challenge you to a 1v1 on-"

"Nuketown? Da, the 'best' 1v1 map in cod history. Sniping only?"

Timur appeared behind us.

"What about sniping!" Yelling in our ears, which scared the shit out of both of us.

"Jesus Christ Timur! Don't do that when I'm driving you okunt'sya" (Dip shit)

Jordan and Timur were laughing so I started to join in. We slowly stopped and I looked in the back and see the Germans talking to Oliver, probably chatting about themselves or some fucked up story that Dom came up with, and they're just going with it. The Brits are talking to Alex about what tea is their favourite or something along those lines and Julien is just looking out the window, twiddling his thumbs. I feel bad since he doesn't talk much, and he has feelings for Zofia which everybody knows about because he used to stare at her while eating and he sits alone so that made it even more obvious. We teased him about it every day to make him mad but we stopped because Dom took it way too far one day like he always does, and then Julien fell into a deep state of depression. A couple of days later Zofia found him playing Russian roulette out in the cafeteria where he usually sits. Thank god she went to get a drink at 1 in the morning or the next pull of the trigger would have taken the precious life of a team member. We are all thankful he's still here. After that mess, we all said sorry especially Dom, who felt the worst about it. We now always had someone watching him so he wouldn't try and do it again, but so far he's been good. We've been getting him to hang out with us more as well.

"Hey Julien. Do you still like Zofia?" I ask to try to make conversation and also to try to interrupt any suicidal thoughts he might be having.

"What?"

"Do you still like Zo? And I'm being serious this time"

"Well ya I do... but I don't know how she's going to react after what happened, I just wish... I could ask her... but I just..."

Jordan butted in the conversation.

"Hey bud! It's alright. If you want, I could ask her for you"

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

"Merci beaucoup. It would mean the world to me Jordan"

"No problem brother." as they both smiled at each other.

"So Jordan, you going to play Shepherd of Fire or not?"

"Hm? Oh, shit. yeah."

(if you want to, you can play it during this section of the chapter)

Jordan and I played air guitar when the first rift came on and Julien started playing the drums. We both watched in shock as he hit every drum beat in the song.

Jordan started to sing as I joined him.

Song

"Let's take a moment and break the ice.

So my intentions are known.

See I pity in watching you suffer.

I know the feeling of being damned alone,

I got a storybook of my own.

Don't you see I am your pride?

Agent of wealth

Bearer of needs

And you know it right

I am your war

Arming the strong

Aiding the weak

Know me by name

Shepherd of fire

well I can promise you paradise

No need to serve on your knees

And when you're lost in the darkest of hours

Take a moment and tell me who you see *pointing at each other*

don't tell ya who not to be

you know I am your pride

Agent of wealth

Bearer of needs

And you know it right

I am your war

Arming the strong

Aiding the weak

Know me by name

Shepherd of fire"

Jordan starts ripping the guitar solo and Julian is still drumming like a god.

"Disciple of the cross and champion in suffering

immerse yourself into the kingdom of redemption

pardon your mind through the chains of the divine

make way the shepherd of fire

Through the ages of time *trying to make an echoing sound effect*

I've been known for my hate

but I'm a dealer of simple choices

for me it never too late

I am your pride

Agent of wealth

Bearer of needs

And you know it right

cause I am your war

Arming the strong

Aiding the weak

I am your warth

I am your guilt

I am your lust

and you know it's right

I am your love

I am your stall

I am your trust

Know me by name

SHEPHERD OF FIRE!"

Julien was still drumming as the song faded away.

"Damn Julien, I didn't know you played the drums"

"Oui, I used to be a drummer in a punk band back home when I was younger"

"Heiluge Scheie you're good!"

"Merci Dominic"

A hour later

We got to our hotel. We were sharing our rooms so we didn't have to spend too much money. We booked three rooms all on the same floor so we didn't have to go too far if we needed to get something. Olivier went with the Germans, Timur and Alexsandr went with the two brits and Jordan, Julien, and I were in the last room as we were still rocking to Avenged Sevenfold. As the song ended I asked Jordon what his favourite song is.

"Either their new one 'The stage' or 'Welcome to the family'. What about you comrade?"

"'Unholy confessions' or 'Hail to the king'"

"Fuck, I forgot about that song"

"Have you been to one of their concerts yet?"

"Yep, when they went to Texas I just had to see them"

"Lucky sukin syn (son of bitch)" I said with a short laugh.

"Julien what are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just looking around"

"You guys hungry?" I ask them.

"Yeah, a little" they both said.

"Alright, let's go eat then."


	3. The Turn

Shuhrat pov

We got back to the Russian Barracks as its around 2:40 pm and I'm telling her about a prank I pulled on the Germans about a week ago. I used my dummy cluster charge and planned it on the floor above them when they were trying to sleep, I sent those fuckers through the floor and I heard them scream and run out of there dorm as they letter found out they were duds. They all got pissed at me including Elias which you have to push him over the edge for him to get mad.

"And that's why Marius always has his ADS going before he goes to sleep"

"Wow! Your such an ass" she said as she playfully punched me.

I show her where everyone sleeps.

"Wow, Timur is such a great painter" as I show her his room.

"Once he gets back, he's going to paint a portrait of all of us together"

"Can't wait!"

"This is Alexsandr room he loves to collect old bottles of vodka and we drink some of them on special occasions, and last but not least Maxim's room"

"What or who is Avenged Sevenfold?" she asked as she was looking at the many posters in his room.

"Its a band that he likes and he just started playing guitar, he's pretty bad at it"

"How would you know hm, doesn't seem like you tried playing" as she handed me an acoustic guitar

I sat there trying to think of a song I can play then it pops into my head. I start to strum the first couple of chords then it all came back to me, it been a little while since I last played.

Johnny Cash: Rusty Cage

(you can play the song if you want and try imagining a Russian singing it)

song

...

I started to sing.

"You wired me awake and hit me with hand of broken nails

you tied my lead and pulled my chain to watch my blood begin to boil

But Im gonna break

Im gonna break my

Im gonna break my rusty cage and run

Im gonna break

Im gonna break my

Im gonna break my rusty cage and run

Too cold to start a fire Im burning diesel, burning dinosaur bones

I'll take the river down to still water and ride a pack of dogs

Im gonna break

Im gonna break my

Im gonna break my rusty cage and run

Im gonna break

Im gonna break my

Im gonna break my rusty cage... and run

...

When the forest burns a along the road

Like god's eyes in my headlights

when the dogs are looking for their bones

and it's raining icepicks on your steel shore

x4

Im gonna break

Im gonna break my

Im gonna break my rusty cage and run"

She sat there with the most astonished face I've have seen.

"I guess I have proved you wrong eh"

"Ass" is all she said to me.

We heard a knock on the door I want up to open it to see who it was. It was Ela, the green-haired girl was happy witch stunned me because she is never really happy, she usually is the "stay the fuck away from me" kind of girl, I wonder what crawled up her G-spot today?

"Whats up" I said kind of worried but she didn't pick it up on it.

"Nothing much just want to see if you and Lera wanted to come with us to the bar in a couple of hours"

I looked back at Lera to see if she wanted to go and nodded back.

"Ya sure who's is going?" I questioned

"Right now, Me, My sis (Zofia), Gilles (Montagne), Gustave (Doc), Monika (IQ), Siu (Ying), Miles (Castle), Jack (Pulse), Ryad (Jackal), Elena (Maria), and Eliza (Ash), will see when we get there"

"Alright thank you for asking"

"Ya, no problem" she blushed after words which through me off."And by the way have you seen Julien?"

"Ya, he went with the guys a couple hours ago, why?"

"Ah no reason, sorry I asked, see you two later"

I closed the door an walked to my little room and laid down on my bed suddenly tired, I was about to close my eyes to have a nap but then Lera came in and laid on my bed beside me. We look at each other in silence for I don't know how long then I broke it.

"Your so beautiful," I say with the best voice I could put on.

I could see her face turn colour then she took my hand and put it up to her face, cupping the right side of her jaw. Then I went in for a kiss as it surprised her but she wanted it, we started to french kiss trying to see who was the more dominant one we did this for minutes but it felt like hours. But we stopped still facing each other, I gave her a final kiss on the cheek as then she flopped over on her opposite side as she grabbed my hand to put it to her side, she still holding my hand as we both fell asleep.

3 hours later

We both got up to have a shower together so we didn't have to waste water. I went in first then she joined in after, we stared at each other, since this was the first time I have seen a girl naked in front of me before.

"What?" she asked

"Ah i..it...its just that uh I have never seen a girl n..naked before"

"Oh so you're nervous now but not when you kissed me" she trying to hold her laughter.

"I was more confident there" But she knew it was bullshit.

"Now I can't wait to see what you're like in bed" As she gave a wide smile.

We finish up cleaning each other and got out of the shower. We dried off then I went to walk to my room still naked when I saw Siu sitting on the couch on her phone, thank god she didn't notice me but that was short lived after when Lera pushed me in the open the Siu look up and yelped in horror seeing me naked.

"Blyat (Fuck)"

She put her hands up to her face so she couldn't see me and took that time to run to my room.

"What are you doing in here!" I yell.

"Ela told me to come and get you two so I was waiting for you I didn't know you where in the shower please, don't report me I didn't know I'm sorry!" she was almost crying at this point.

Lera walked out with a towel on laughing her ass off.

"Ya fuck you too" I gave a smirk as I walked out of my room.

I put on a grey slim T-shirt with a black UFC sweater over it and wearing dark blue slim jeans with work boots, then I went to sit beside Siu well Lera went in my room to get dressed. I hugged Siu and said it was alright as she calmed down and hugged me back, she was like my little sister to me, even though we had a rough past but she got over it, she helps me out with my flashbacks and stuff like that. Lera came out to see what was up and saw us hugging she was a little jealous but then let go after I told her about Siu.

"So when are we going?" Lera asked

"Now, they are getting ready to go" Sui replied

"Oh shit then we need to go" As I say getting up from the coach

As we run to the parking lot we see them getting in the van, Eliza Is the one driving and Ela is sitting next to her as Gustave, Ryah, and Gilles are in the very back. Zofia, Siu, and Monika are in the middle and Elena, Lera and I are up front but still in the back.

"Where are Miles and Jack?" I ask Eliza.

"They said that they will meet us there but I doubt it" Eliza replied

"Well we will see" Ela said

We got the bar and all of us poured out of the van, we walked in and saw Jack and Miles sitting there at the bar table with drinks in their hands.

"Starting the party without us, chicos (boys)" Elena said

"It took ya long enough" Jack said well sipping his beer.

"That's not what your mother said last night" Ryah said humorously

Everyone burst out laughing at Ryah's joke even the bartender joined in. If Elias wasn't here making jokes the next best thing was Ryah.

We took the biggest table we saw and sat down, some of us ordered food because some of us didn't have dinner yet. I ordered a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a glass of beer, Lera got a steak with grilled onions on it with carrots and mashed potatoes and for her drink, it was a mixed with coke and spiced rum. Everyone was having a good time drinking and having conversations until someone brought up Julien to Zofia.

"Hey Zofia, whats up with you and Julien?" The German girl asked.

"What do you mean?" she responded

"Has he asked you out yet?"

Ela's face went from happy to blank, afraid of what her sister was going to say about him as she didn't show it, but I could tell across the table. Just as Zofia was about to answer she got a text from Jordon.

"Hey, speak of the devil, Jordon just texted asking me out for him" waving her phone at everyone.

"What are you going to say?"

Ela became tenser after every question that was asked about him to Zofia.

"No, I can't cheat on my husband even if I'm going to be here for a couple of years"

Everyone was in shock from her response even Ela, not from her saying no but saying that she had a husband.

"Wait wait wait, so you're married and you never told me about it"

"Well I didn't think anyone would care that much and especially you since I tried to reach out to you but you ignored every attempt I made" As she started to get upset "That's why I morally joined Rainbow because I saw you here and I wanted to reconnect with you"

Both sisters hugged after she was finished, they were both crying for a bit as all of us were watching in aw. After they were finished Ela went to clean off the black streaks of eyeliner off her face, she came back a couple minutes later grinning and skipping back to her seat like a school girl that asked her crush out that said yes. Then it hit me as I connected all the dots. From her crying when he tried, ah, um, mh killing himself to asking where he is all the time, and her expressions when we were talking about him.

"Ela has a crush on Julien?" I accidentally blurted out as everyone looks at me then to the pail face green hair women.

"What do you mean Shuhrat" as she was scratching the back of her head and looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud" I replied

As everyone sat there in silence trying to finish their meals, I broke it by asking Ela to step out so I could talk to her.

"Hey, ah Ela could you come outside with me for a couple of minutes" everyone looks at me with blank or confused faces.

"Um sure" as she got up from her seat.

We both walk out of sight of everyone so I don't get distracted by them.

"I'm sorry of what happened, I didn't mean to say that out loud," I tell her in the most heartfelt way I could as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Its alright Shuhrat it's not that big of a deal I was just caught off guard, but how did you know?" as she looks at me with her bright blue eyes.

"I remember when you lingered in your room crying after what happened and you asking where he was all the dam time" as both of us let out a small chuckle " and I could tell by your body posture that you were getting more uncoverable with every question that was asked to your sister"

"But to be honest, he's like family to me I never told anyone that, and damn I never thought you could read people so well" she pushed me softly

I took a deep breath.

"No, not really, just the ones I really care about," I tell her as I look into her eyes.

It took her a second to process what I said.

"If you need anything or just want to talk I am here for you no matter what, I will drop whatever I'm doing and put my full focus to you because I care about you," I say as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Shuhrat that means a lot, no one has ever cared as much as you and Julien have ever since I've got here" as she grabbed my hands and put them to her waist.

Ela had other plans when I closed in for a kissed me on the lips. I didn't fully grasp what was happening right away. A flood of emotions rushed through my mind but lust took over everything. I reached down and grabbed her ass.I felt her moan through my mouth.

"I always knew I'd get you one day," she said in between our soft wet kisses.

Do I love this? I do love this! but do I? I do. I was fighting a war in my mind but lust conquered my thoughts again.

I kept groping her then leaped up and bound her legs around my waist. Ela had the keys to the van since she was the only one that was sober and the one who is going to drive us home. That being said, we should be safe from intruders if we went to the van.

Wait, this is wrong or is it? It's not like either of us are dating anyone right now and I always wanted to fuck her and be with her ever since I laid eyes on her. Fuck, is this just the liquor talking or it my heart? I don't know anymore.

I stopped and asked her for the keys. We ran to the back of the van and we put the seats down so we had a makeshift bed and thank god the windows were all tinted black so no one could see inside.

We continued where we left off. We took each other's clothes off. Both of us were nearly naked. Ela pushed me on my back and started to grind on me. She grabbed my hands and put them on her nice soft tits and told me to squeeze them.

I did what she wanted as I wanted to please her the best I could. She stopped grinding on me and moved her face down then pulled down my last piece of clothing. My hard member slapped her in the face. Ela giggled when she took it and moved her face closer to the tip.

Her tongue reached out and licked off the pre-cum like she was licking ice cream off of a cone. Surprising me, she stuck the whole thing in her mouth. I could feel her tongue twirling around my dick. I grabbed her head and shoved it deeper down her throat. She gagged, trying to catch some air. I pulled her head up, she smirked.

Ela wormed off her moist panties and threw them at my face. I could smell the sweet juices of her vagina. She pounced on me and crashed her lips against mine.

She started grinding again but this time I could feel her wet lips up against my throbbing member.

"Blyet this is so good"

Then she paused and gazed deeply into my eyes full of passion and asked if I was ready, I sat up and looked back her as I pushed her down in the same place I was just in. I position myself waiting to enter as I held her legs up from under her knees, she spread wide for me as I slowly put the tip in as I could see her face in sheer ecstasy.

Is this her first time as well? or am I too big for her?

Inch by inch I slowly fit the full length in her small tight pussy as I heard non stop moaning coming from her, slowly picked up the pace as her scream of pleasure got louder and louder as she could be a fire alarm at this point. I could hear over screams her saying "Deeper!" and I thrust as hard as I could. My balls were now slapping her taint pushing her over the edge as she screamed "I'm cumming Shuhrat!" I could feel her walls tighten around my rock hard member as I felt her vage fluids rush around and come out of her pussy drenching the floor, I was on the edge now aswell. I told her the same thing. She got up and placed her soft big tits around my dick. It was long enough that she could stick the tip in her mouth that sent me over. I felt it rushing to the tip and my load hit Ela's chin then coated her tits. She licked every last bit up.

We both collapsed in exhaustion gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly putting our clothes back on, she gave me a kiss on the lips. I could taste the saltiness of my own semen lingering in her mouth.

"Ya lyublyu tebya (i love you)," she said in my tongue.

"Też cię kocham (i love you too)," I responded in Polish. We put everything back the way it was and hoped that the rest of the team would be too drunk to notice the smell. As we finished up, I spotted a bottle of air freshener outside with a note on it.

Dear Ela and Shuhrat,

I knew something was up once I saw you two run to the van, so here's a momento so it doesn't smell when we leave

Your friend,

Elena ;)

P.S I haven't told anyone yet. And Shuhrat you owe me one. You to Ela.

I glanced at with a worried look. I hope no one else saw us but I'm going to be honest, I don't really care what anyone else would say.

Ela and I sprayed the shit out of the van, trying to cover every smell possible. We finished up and walked back to the bar. Some people were playing poker and drinking and having fun. What surprised me was when I saw Zofia kissing Eliza in the corner of the bar.

They were drunk beyond belief and in full make-out mode. Our jaws dropped. In the corner of my eye I noted Lera making out with Ryad. She was grinding all over him.

Together, we approached Elena who was playing poker with Gilles, Jack, Miles, Monkia, and Siu. I took a seat beside Siu as she went all in with her chips. Everyone folded their cards and she won the pot. I laughed when she revealed her horrible hand. Everyone was pissed that they folded.

Ela then rested her head on my shoulder and yawned. The whole table gave us an awkward look.

"Are you two a thing now?" The blond girl asked, drunk and confused.

Ela glanced up at me. "I guess you could say that." A sly grin crept across her lips.

Everyone took a pic of us but we were too exhausted to do anything about it then Meghan walk into the bar along with the rest of the operators behind her. Meghan was wearing a new civi/combat outfit that looked like something from old American pop culture with an old camera to go with it, she saw Ela and me cuddling and pulled her camera out and took a picture of us, but I gave her the finger which she made her laugh after when the picture developed then I turned around and asked her if I can take some pictures of her doing some 'sexual' poses. Then Ela punched me in the shoulder which then I expanded to the both of them that I was going to send them to Mark because he has a huge crush on Meghan and to my surprise she has one too, then Ela asked to be in them, then I told her I'm keeping some then and I get to pick them, she agreed.

I took my phone out and put in on camera mode as they when to kiss, as everyone watched as the two girls kissed as I snapped the photo, they went into another pose. Meghan pulled out an extra pair of sunglasses for Ela, they put them on but not fully, just enough so you can see their eyes as they stuck their tongues out and they squeezed their asses together.

"Holy shit, you probably just turned on every guy here" as I winked at the both of them.

All of the guys looked at me with a smirk, even Mike and Vicente approved of it. Soon enough all the girls joined in but Lera was still fucking Ryah or at least I thought as I see her bouncing on him in the corner of my eye. Then we took a group pic with Meghan's camera doing wacky faces and stuff like that, and after that we took pictures of some of the couples kissing like, Ela and I, Siu and Emma, Grace and Echo and there's more but Jordan is away with the guys. As we end the night with all of us drunk walking back to base, we lost some people who just passed out on the side of the road but I never lost my love, Ela...

Authors note: (you probably like "WHAT THE FUCK FRAGS! this isn't Fuze x Finka anymore and there's no correlation with Rook and Ela as its just Fuze x Ela now and you have shit grammar and should stop writing and the smut was shit" know it was my first. I took a hard left of the story but I don't think ahead I just do it and idk what I'm going to do with my next chapter or if I should keep going at all. The things I was thinking on how to take it was so fucked i couldn't do it, like when I have finished the smut and I was going to have Ela talk to six that Shuhrat raped her and ya that did not sit well with me. I was thinking maybe I could just make the smut a daydream but idk, but as I thought about it more I wanted Ela to be with Fuze and i also thought I could make so it would be a split story like if you wanted Finka and Fuze the story would branch off from the dream part like a butterfly effect type thing.) p.s I'm going to keep Ela x Shuhrat canon in my fanfic universe but leave a review if you want more chapters of different couples and If I do more stories there all going to be connected unless I say it's not.


	4. Tease's

Both sisters hugged after she was finished, they were both crying for a bit as all of us were watching in aw. After they were finished Ela went to clean off the black streaks of eyeliner off her face, she came back a couple minutes later grinning and skipping back to her seat like a schoolgirl that asked her crush out that said yes. Then it hit me as I connected all the dots. From her crying when he tried, ah, um, mh killing himself to asking where he is all the time, and her expressions when we were talking about him.

"Ela has a crush on Julien?" I accidentally blurted out as everyone looks at me then to the pale-faced green hair women.

"What do you mean Shuhrat" as she was scratching the back of her head and looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud" I replied

As everyone sat there in silence trying to finish their meals, I broke it changing the subject.

"So, Sui... how are you and Emma doing?" She scoffed at the question

"She always working on that damn drone of hers, so I broke up with her and she didn't even seem to care unlike Masaru when I broke up with him. At least he still wanted to fuck me after I broke his drone." everybody burst out laughing at small repones

Lera finishes her meal at the same time I do, our stomachs are full as I lay back in my char rubbing my belly. Gus looks over at me and asks if I am ok I give him a thumbs up and take a big swig of my beer. I stop to take a look around at my comrades taking everything as at any moment anything can happen which scares me but I know that they have my back and I have theirs. The Americans asked the bartender to bring the shots out, or as Sebastien and Tina called them, "Mickys". Everyone got a shot glass that was filled to the brim, because Gilles doesn't know when to stop pouring. We all raise our glasses and say "To family" hear the clink as liquor pours out on peoples hands as everyone takes their shots. Elena smacks her glass down and yells "Alright bitches let's get this party started, _WHOOO_ "

Lera and I look at each other as we both nod thinking the same thing, I go over to the bartender and slip him 40$ for a bottle of spiced rum to take back with us. He hands it to me as I show it to Lera, she takes it and makes her way to the door well I go over to Sui as I give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and tell her to be safe as she gives me the finger. Sui gets pretty aggressive when she drinks in more ways than one.

"Oh come on I'm just looking out for you Sui"

"Oh piss off Shuhrat, I'm older than you"

"But you're still like a lil sis to me" Sui gave me the death stare as I just pat her head and left.

A half an hour passes and we finally got back to our barracks opening the to door find it as we left it with Lera's clothes on the floor. I got some glasses from the drawer and filled them up with the rum I paid for, both of us took it down in one gulp and we both winced at how strong the rum was.

"Damn that's stronger than most vodkas that I have drank" Lera was coughing trying to catch her breath

"Then you haven't tried the older stuff then" I go into Alex's room to pick one of his older bottles "Ah da, 1945," I say to myself

I rummage back into the living room to find Lera laying on the pull-out coach passed out, I pour some vodka in her cup and put it on the coffee table next to her. I sit down in Alex's rocking chair and turned on the tv to an old screening of UFC 154 Georges St-Pierre vs Carlos Condit and it the finally, even though I saw the fight before it's still entertaining to watch 6 years later. I later past out too, finishing the bottle which I wish I didn't. I wake up still in the chair so looked over to see Lera not there then saw the time to see it was only 11 pm so still early. I got up and want to the bathroom so I could take a shower only to find that Lera was just getting out. We both froze at the site of one another, Her red hair was hanging to one side of her face as it was still wet, her tits were pretty mediocre compared to some of the other operators like Ela or Sui but her ass made up for that. We both draw closer to each other as she dropped her towel which showed her beautiful Russian body, still in eye contact with her as we clash our lips together, she stuck her tongue in my mouth as I begin to suck on it.

I grab Lera by her ass and picked her up still french kissing as I made our way to my bed. I laid her down on my bed so I started to take off my clothes off, I start to explore her body pinching her right nipple as she is moaning my name which turns me on, even more, she unbuttons my pants then reaches her hands to meet my hard member and slowly begins to jerk it. I wanted to have some fun too so I dragged my hands to their final destination at her clit and started to rub it clockwise, Lera's moans got louder and louder so I stuck my fingers in her mouth so she can taste her own fluids. She coated my fingers in her saliva as it was dripping down on her body, she got up off the bed and got on her knees and pulled me to the side of the bed then quickly ripped down my pants exposing the rest of my body.

Lera wrapped one of her hands around my dick and begin jerking faster than before, pre-cum began to leak out the tip of my penis. Lera started to kiss/lick up and down my shaft as a layer of saliva formed, warm feeling of her tongue and the fast strokes of her hand feels like heaven on earth.

"Oh, my g...od Lera!" Lera took my shaft down her throat which sent me over the edge. I let out a lifeless yelp as she went as far down my shaft as she could, it rushed out of the tip and into her throat. Lera took my cock out of her mouth as she was coughing up my cum as it was dripping down on to her perky boobs and there was still more coming out of my penis. She sucked the rest of cum up from my member and went to her beg.

"What are you doing?" I ask coming down from my orgasm

"Just some juice for you to keep going" she gives me a sly smile like she gave this morning as she took a needle out.

"Take this, it should help you keep going" I stick the needle in me as it hurts, I take it out while Lera positions herself on the bed. "Surg incoming" she squeezes the glove she took out with her then I feel a sudden rush of energy as my dick is hard again. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me"

I grab her by her legs and pin her down with my weight as I put in her slit. She grabbed a fist full of the bed when I went deeper "Oh god, yes Shahrat harder" she pleaded.

"What do you say?" I wanted her to beg for me.

"I want you to fuck me harder, PLEASE Ahhh!" she said as her walls closed around my hard member as was still pounding her insides as she releases her warm nectar onto my crotch. I managed to stick my finger inside of her scooped up the juices dripping out and put in my mouth. I licked it off like when you lick up the melted ice cream from your hand, it was sweet and salty. I wanted more so I pull out and connect my lips with hers from down under shove my tongue to slurp up what was left as I felt her moving as she couldn't breathe due to all the pleasure I was giving her. She arched her back as she moaned releasing her cum again onto my face drinking it all up but keeping a mouth full for her.

I move on top of her and give her a kiss giving her own juices well mixing it with mine as it was still lingering in her mouth. I put my cock back in to were it once was begin to thrust into her again. We were both moaning at the slaps when our hips connect, I was getting closer to my orgasm as Lera wrapped her legs around my hips and said "Cum in me Shuhrat, release your seed in my wet pussy"

Her eye began to roll back into her head as she gripped the bed again as I was making it squeak which could be heard down the hall.

 _Pov Siu (Ying)_

I get back from the bar as I walk down the hallway by the Russian dorms, I start to hear a squeaking noise from inside the dorms and I go and check it out. I open the door to the Russians as the squeaking got louder as I could hear muffled voices coming from Shuhrat's room. I walk over to the door opening it a just enough to see what was happening. Lera had her legs wrapped around Shahrat as he was destroying her insides "God I wish that was me" I say to myself and I begin to touch my folds. I bite my lip as I listened to the two fuck each other then I heard a knock on the door as it was wide open to see Maghen leaning on the door frame biting her lip with her aviator glass down.

"Anit you a little pervert, maybe I can help you out with that" as she calls me with her finger.

She grabs my hand as we made our way to her dorm. I take a quick look at her physique as I never saw a body like hers before. Heat quickly built up as she closed the door behind us as she fell into me with a kiss adding her tongue which I indulge in as her lipstick tastes like cherry. My favourite...

 _Pov Shuhrat (Fuze)_

I thrust in once more before releasing my ropes of seed into her, I slowly pull out my cock as I'm still spilling on to her. She digs her fingertips into her vage and takes a bit of my cum and swallows it as I gave her my tip as it was filled with cum dripping down her face as she opened wide sticking her tongue out trying to keep it from getting on her chin.

"Fuck, you taste good"

I collapse beside her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Lera" I say tried from the surge as it took a lot of my energy away.

"I love you too Shuhrat" we gave one final kiss as we cuddled and pulled the sheet over us as we drifted to sleep...

The end.


End file.
